Love between worlds
by The Lunarian Princess
Summary: Serena after a wish she made to find her soul mate, she finds herself in an other dimension.Is this the place she can find true love?PLEASERR!
1. Chapter:1

Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!! This fic is based on a dream I had. It's one of my first fics and as English is not my mother tongue please be lenient! All remarks are welcome. Please read and review"_''  
  
LOVE BETWEEN WORLDS  
  
Night had just covered with her veil the city of Tokyo. It was a cold night of December so most citizens were inside the warmth of their houses. However in a house at the outskirts of the city, in the balcony, a blonde girl was sitting and thinking. Thinking of true love, of this pure feeling that she hadn't experienced yet. **Why life is so unfair with me? Why can't I find love like most girls? Maybe.... just maybe I am doomed not to find true love. ** As these thoughts crossed her mind a single tear trickled from her cerulean eyes. She looked at the full with stars sky and suddenly a star fell. The girl closed her eyes and made a wish: **Star bright starlight make this wish come right. I wish to find true love, my real soul mate**As she completed her wish and opened her eyes she heard someone calling her "Serena kick your butt and come inside. You'll catch a cold and tomorrow you've got school." "Yes mom right away. " the blonde girl replied going to bed.  
  
This is the beginning of "Love between worlds". I know it is too short but I promise next chapters to be bigger. Thanks for reading!! Please review. 


	2. Chapter:2

LOVE BETWEEN WORLDS  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Drinnnnnnnnn. Drinnnnn..  
  
''Serena wake up. You'll be late for school again" ''Yes mum I'm coming." **Oh, great another "extraordinary" day starts! The same old routine! ** Serena thought with a sigh. " Bye mum, I'm leaving. I'm already late and miss Haruna will be angry. See you!" "Bye honey, take care and be nice." Serena's mother said watching her daughter running towards school.  
  
Ten minutes later Serena was at school with five minutes delay! That was a record for her! However when Serena entered the schoolyard she couldn't believe in her eyes! All the children were playing and doing whatever they wanted. She didn't know what to think, as her school was one of the stricter in Tokyo and she had never been in such a situation before. The answer in all her questions came along with her best friend Amy. "Amy what's wrong? Why don't we have school?" " Oh, Senni, you really don't know? All the teachers attend a seminar today so we have the day off and we are free to do whatever we want!" " You're kitting aren't you? I can't believe it! The whole day off!! This is really a miracle!!" Serena said jumping all over. "Rena relax. Or you prefer to spend your day jumping?" Amy said with a smile on her face and eyes glittering. "Of curse not Ames! What do you want to do? A walk to the park maybe?" "That's really a great idea let's go!" The two girls started walking towards the park laughing and chatting, however, they had no idea that this walk was meant to change their lives drastically.  
  
As they were walking through the park among the trees Amy noticed a strange light coming from the log of an old tree. " Rena, do you see that light over there? What could it be?" "Well Amy. one way is to find out. Come." Serna replied with a mischievous smile gracing her lips and pulled her friend towards the tree. As they approached the source of the light Serena determined and Amy more aloof, they felt warmth, a pure sensation. When they were few meters away from the tree from which the light emanated, they saw a hole in the air, like a passage. From the other side of the hole they could hear sounds like .waves. But could that be possible? They were at the park kilometers away from the sea. The tow girls looked at each other like to unsure if what they were seeing or hearing was true and not a creation of their imagination. Suddenly a weird breeze started blowing out of nowhere, the hole became bigger and bigger and a great force pulled the stunned girls inside the hole.  
  
Serena and Amy were floating in the space surrounded with numerous doors in different shapes. The could feel their heads heavy and there eyes were watery. "Serena what happened? Is this a dream?" Amy asked her friend, horror obvious in her face. However, before Serena could answer her, one of the doors opened and the two friends found themselves inside it. It was like a dyne, a colorful dyne that led them somewhere, somewhere unknown for them. Serena was hearing her best friend screaming, she could also hear her own screams. She was afraid, terrified. She didn't know where they were going. She didn't know if she would survive, if she would she again her parents, if she would make jokes with Amy again, if. But she couldn't complete her thoughts. She fainted and the last thing she could remember was the feeling of cold water on her face.  
  
Well, how did you find it? You like it? You hate it? PLEASE review. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter:3

LOVE BETWEEN WORLDS  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Serena could feel cold water on her face. She heard the sound of waves and someone crying. She opened slowly and with some difficulty her eyes. She had seen a strange dream. She was in the space with Amy. Around her were doors. One of them opened and they were sucked down by a dyne.  
  
She looked around and before her was a worried Amy with tears in her eyes. "Amy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Ah, Serena I was too afraid! When we fell here, at that beach, you were unconscious. I thought I lost you. Oh, Serena I'm glad you're o.k." She cried hugging simutenusly her friend. "Amy I'm fine ,really, but... what do you mean by saying "fell"?"Serena asked confused. "What I mean? You don't remember? That light in the park, the hole, the dyne. Don't you remember Rena?" "But.. that was a dream, it can't be reall!" "I'm afraid it can." Serena looked around, observing the surroundings, trying to find any clues on where they could be. The only thing she could see was a huge beach and a calm sea. " Amy, where do you thing we are?" " Well, the time you were unconscious I made a theory. I know that what I'm going to say seems to be crazy but it's the only answer I can come up with right now." Serena looked Amy carefully like her whole life was based on her friend's words. "I believe that this hole led us to another world, another dimension." Amy said taking no breath. " I know, I know it sounds ridiculous" Amy added quickly avoiding Serena's interuption "But there's no other explanetion on what happened. A proof is the clothes we are wearing. Look at yourself! Where's your school uniform?" Serena looked at her clothes. She wasn't wearing her school uniform any more, she wore a long sleevless dress. " Oh my God Amy you're right. What are we going to do?" " My opinion is firstly, to try to find someone to ask where we are exactly and then to find a way back home." "You're right, but we can't stay here waiting for someone to pass. How about taking that path over there?" " Let's get going then."  
  
They were walking over an hour and they hadn't found anybody. They were exhausted and hungry but they knew they should go on. They couldn't give up. They were determined. " Amy look! There are people coming over there, look!" Serena said enthousiasticaly and pointed at the direction she had seen the people. When the people approached enough the girls, they could see horror on their faces. Amy made a step forward and she asked o woman, in her late 20's, who was running caring a baby in her arms." Sorry miss but what happened? Why are you running?" " The pirates, the pirates, attacked the village over there where smoke derives. They killed almost everybody; they killed my husband, my son.everyone! Run to save your lives. They don't show pity. Run, run."the woman said crying. "Serena we should go back at the beach. We're not safe here. Come!" "Are you crazy Ames? When will we have the opportunity to see reall pirates again? You stay here I'll go to the village!" "You're mad, there's no other reasonable explanation. If you go there you'll get killed!" Amy tried to bring Serena to her senses but it was no use, no one could change her mind. "Don't be silly Amy, I'll be back. You wait here." Serena said heading towards the village. "Serenaaaaaa Noooooo! Come back you silly girl! They'll kill you!" Amy was shouting at her best friend vainly. It could be the last time seeing her. Amy couldn't believe that! She knew that Serena many times acted recklessly but she could never imagine that her friend would do such a stupid thing. She was led straight away to death by her own curiosity!  
  
When Serena arrived at the village the image that was awaited her made her tremble. Suddenly she felt stupid believing that what she would see would be similar to the movies about pirates, she used to watch back home. She couldn't do anything but stand there, watching the atrocities the pirates committed. She watched the pirates murdering innocent people before her eyes, showing no mercy. She saw corpses full of blood all over the slated roads. She watched as the tongues of flames consuming everything in their pass. She could hear screams, cries for mercy, the sound of swords lacerating human flesh... Serena was standing there stunned, afraid to make any movement, afraid that she couldn't control herself. She felt sick ready to throw up. She could never imagine that humans were able to do such horrible things, were able to create so much pain. She remembered then Amy's words: "If you go there you'll get killed" How right her friend was! She'll die there, this village will become her grave!!  
  
However in such circumstances, people are being dominated by the feeling of survival, so Serena despite the fact of being petrified, she managed to hid behinde some barrels which were piled up in a corner near by. She crouched down as close to the wall as possible praying not to be found. She continued hearing the screams and she could also smell blood. She was sure that in the end no one would survive from that slaughter. She closed her eyes trying to imagine that she was somewhere else away, that all of these were fake, a nightmare. But it was no use. A loud sound of something falling made her open her eyes. A dead man had fallen on the barrels. A knife was stuck into his heart. Blood was running from his mouth. Serena looked at the man infront of her and a scream escaped from her lips. His head was hanging over Serena's laps, so her dress had been stained red by blood. She started crying; she could here nothing but her cries, when through the mist that had covered her mind she heard a familiar voice, someone calling her.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter:4

LOVE BETWEEN WORLDS  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Amy was watching her friend heading towards the attacked village carefree and being not aware of the danger. She couldn't leave Serena alone, not now, not here. What kind of friend would she be, waiting Serena away from danger, while her best friend was risking her life? Real friends show their value in situations like this, so Amy decided to follow Serena, in case something wrong happens. When the girl arrived at the village scenes of horror were taking place all over, making her fearing about her friend's life and also doupting the fact that anyone could come alive out of this tragedy. The thought that Serena could already be dead haunted Amy's mind. She wouldn't stand losing her best and only friend. The person that always was by her side in bad and in good times. The person that accepted her as she was, without judging her. The person that always had the way to make her day better. She never understood how, but Serena had the ability to make the others feel better with only a bare smile! Amy started calling her friend with all of her might, ignoring the fact that calling her friend could cost her own life. Her screams echoed all over the village but unfortunately with no answer. As time passed on without any singe from Serena, Amy was feeling more and more desperate**Serena can't be dead. That's impossible! She promised me she would be alright, that she would return safe. ** Amy tried to persuade herself. The face of a smiling Serena came in her mind and she felt strong again and at the same time determined to find her friend. Amy walked cross the main road of the village, surrounded by frightfully mangled bodies and wrecked houses searching for her friend, when out of nowhere, a strong hand captured tight her waist. Amy strangled to get free but it was no use. The hand was holding her tight. She started screaming and calling for help, hoping someone would come and rescue her, but the person who held her pulled her close to his strong body and simultaneously Amy felt cold steel threatening her neck. She was petrified and unsure of what she should do. Her brain, her most loyal friend that always had the solution in every problem now was as if it had stopped working! The only thing she could think was Serena. If she had to die that day, she couldn't pass away without seeing her best and only friend. She wanted to see Serena even if she was the last person she would see. Serena was her source of hope. She was sure that if she watched Serena's shining eyes full of compassion and happiness, even death itself would be sweeter. Unconsciously, she started calling for Serena, despite the futile attempts of her capturer. She didn't stop calling for Serena even when she felt the dagger on her throat closer and she felt blood flowing through her bare neck. "SERENA.SERENA."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Serena behind the pile of barrels heard someone calling her name. It took her only few seconds to realize to whom belonged the voice. It was Amy's! Serena was thunderstruck. **What the hell is she doing here? She will get killed. I told her to wait me at the path. Oh my God if something happens to her. It's my fault!! **Serena was thinking, as she had already stood up and heading towards the place she could hear the voice of her friend coming. She didn't care any more for her own safety, it didn't matter if she got killed the only thing she could consider of was how to safe her friend. That was her motive and from this thought she was gaining strength to keep going. She was having remorse for the situation she had put her friend and for one thing was sure, that she would never forgive herself!  
  
Amy's screams were becoming more and more loud as Serena was walking. Suddenly she stopped dead on her feet. What she saw stopped her heart pouting. A pirate had captured Amy and was threatening her with a knife. She could see her friend struggling to get free unsuccessfully. She could hear her screaming hopelessly for help and calling Serena's name. Serena looked around, watching the scene that was taking place before her eyes. Mentally she knew that if she were lucky enough to live through this, the picture before her would haunt her soul forever. All the buildings were wrecked and dead people were spread all over. A man was lying in a pool of blood with a dagger stuck between his eyes, few meters away from her. His face couldn't be seen from the blood except from his eyes that had lost the glittering that everyone has and instead they showed an expression of fear and disgust. Tears were threatening to fall from Serena's eyes as she watched the man. She could continue hear Amy's screams but it was as if they were from far away. A mist was covering her mind, her thoughts, and her emotions. She was lost in the image before her. A sudden explosion from near by made Serena come to her senses again. Now she was determined to safe Amy, not to allow happening to her best friend what had happened to the man with the dagger in his head. She took unconsciously some steps towards the dead man, and after she looked him vacantly, she bent and pulled the dagger from his forehead.  
  
Amy was keep struggling to get away from the pirate and now she used also some verbal abuse like bastard, jerk, ashole, something that was completely unusual, considering Amy's mild character. But again in such circumstances the nice behavior is something of second class!  
  
Serena on the mean time had pulled the dagger from the man and heading slowly but steady toward the pirate who had caught Amy. She had decided that she would release her friend at all costs even if she had to die or even worse, even if she had to take the life of someone else. She was incredible lucky as the pirate had his back to her and from what she could see he hadn't noticed her, as he was too busy coping with Amy. At the thought of her friend, a smile spread across her lips, the first since she got to that village. ** Well, ** Serena thought with a sigh, ** This is my chance, now or never** and without finishing her thoughts, cause she knew that if she thought of it a little more she would change her mind, Serena pushed the dagger with all her of strength in the pirate's back. A loud scream came from the pirate and then he fell on the ground.  
  
Amy felt the pirate's gripe loosen and then she heard him scream with agony. Before she could understand what had happened the pirate fell dead behind her. Amy looked around and saw Serena standing behind her, holding a knife and her hands full of blood. She understood immediately what had happened. Serena had saved her life, and for that she would always be grateful to Serena. Without loosing any more time, Amy ran to Serena and gave her friend a very tight hug like her whole life was based on Serena.  
  
The two friends looked at each other and smiled. For now they were safe, or . so they thought, as the worse had yet to come.  
  
A.N: Well, sorry that chapter took me a long time but I was busy with school and stuff. I don't know when next chapter is up but I hope soon enough. I hope you enjoy reading this one. Thanks for reading and review please! ^_^ 


End file.
